


Shadows

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fear, Nightmares, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: What Goodnight might see when he tries to shoot.





	Shadows

The sound of gunfire made Goodnight back up towards the creek, his eyes darting wildly across the scene before him. Nightmares of his past echoed in his ears, the sound of gunfire was coupled with screaming and canon fire which reached nobody else’s ears but his own. Every shot that rang out through the town brought a frown to Goodnight's brow, hissing and snarling at the loud noises in an attempt to keep them at bay. 

Staying back was a sharpshooters task but Goodnight had yet to pull back the trigger of his rifle which was held up loaded and ready to fire yet the command to shoot never came. His finger was poised at the trigger but whenever he pressed even slightly a black mass skulked out from the shadow of his would be victim, looming silently behind them, the sudden sidewards jolt of its head made Goodnight lose his breath and his focus stumbling back even further. 

Once more he had his sights locked on one of the blackstone agents and again the shadow lurched forward from the man's shadow no sooner had Goodnight pressed gently on the trigger. A gun shot but not from the Cajun's rifles took down the man and the shadow sunk back into the darkness before appearing before behind another agent of Bogue. 

_Just pull the trigger. It's not there. There is no owl._

Goodnight took a few deep breathes as he watched Sam and Billy appear from nearby buildings, the battle was coming to it's end. A sense of relief started to wash over the sharpshooter, it was over. He'd live to see another day. A horse neighed loudly bringing Goodnight back to attention as it darted past him as if the flames of hell were on it's tail, the last of Bogue's men didn't want to stick around to meet his end. 

 

_You got this Goodnight. Focus. You can do it._

The sharpshooter repeated constantly in his head as he raised his rifle up and opened his eyes slowly his sweat laden brow furrowed in concentration. Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm his scattered nerves. The rider was in the angel of death's sight.  
Darkness seemed to swallow up everything around him excluding the rider and himself. 

_No, no, no. Not now._

Goodnight shook his head and focused on the rider. Gripping the gun so tightly in his grasp he feared it would snap like his highly strung nerves. He could feel the owl somewhere in the endless night watching him. Waiting for him to pull that trigger. Waiting to tear his body and soul to pieces. 

 

“Go on shoot him.”

Goodnight had been so caught up in his mind that he didn't hear Faraday creep up behind him. His aim wavered ever so slightly. The pressure of the cowboys presence weighed heavily on Goodnight's shoulders. 

“Take the shot” Faraday said watching over Goodnight's shoulder. Having heard of the legend of Goodnight Robicheaux the angel of death and he desperately wanted to see the sharpshooters skills for himself.  
“Take that shot” it almost sounded like he was pleading with Goodnight to shoot the man who was getting further and further our of range.  
“Take the damn shot.” Faraday said with a sterner more worried tone. If Goodnight didn't shoot, that man would run straight back to Bogue with the bad news and that meant a lot of bad luck for them.  
Goodnight was staring into the darkness at the one light that finally escaped his reach and flickered out like a candle being blown out. Closing his weary blue eyes slowly and tightly trying to will the darkness away he lowered the rifle.

_I couldn't do it._

As he opened his eyes and turned round to Faraday with a look of a broken and sorry man, Billy stepped in,

“Give me that” and relieved his partner of the rifle, he started down at the barrel finding the gun hadn’t even been loaded properly. Billy knew this was bad decision on Goodnight's part. He knew this would happen but still the Cajun insisted they come. Couldn't let Sam down now could he?  
“It's jammed.” Billy announced calmly and walked away with the rifle still in hand.  
Goodnight glanced at Faraday who looked at him with disappointment. 

He sighed and followed Billy towards the centre of town where the others had gathered now the fighting had stopped. 

 

_You let everyone down again Goodnight.  
No good to anyone like this._

Goodnight's eyes scanned the scene of dead bodies in the street and grimaced, this was just the beginning. The big battle would follow soon and next time he couldn't escape the darkness again not in a blood bath like that. It would consume him once and for all.


End file.
